Frieda
Frieda was the mother of Ran Kuroba and the lover of the Changeling King Arthur and the younger sister of the Succubus Queen Margaret. Her status as the Succubus Princess as striped from her by her sister. Appearance Frieda was an extremely beautiful woman who had smoothed black hair that reached to her shoulders and beautiful shaped aquamarine eyes that was passed down on her daughter. She had pretty pale skin. She was petite and delicate of average height. She had a round face with small eyebrows that were light brown and beautiful eyelashes that were long. She wore a white fancy dress and a peal necklace. She also wore a pair of white gloves that reached to her elbows and white slippers that a white rose on each on them. She had her hair in a ponytail with a pink rose on the left side of her head. Personality Frieda was very fond of living beings and was extremely intelligent. She was fair and just which earned her the love of her people. As the Princess of the Succubus race, Frieda was very devoted to her duties for her people. Unlike most succubses, Frieda was never interacted human man in their dreams sexually. In fact, she was considered to be very pure and innocent despite being in a race that grain their energy from sexual dreams of humans. However, this may have made her a black sheep in her family due to the Royal Succubus Family were very lustful and cruel towards people; humans and demons alike. History Frieda was the second princess of the Succubus race before her older sister Margaret took the crown. For reasons unknown, Margaret gave her to the Changeling King Arthur as a mistress. However, Margaret also stripped Frieda of princess title as well. Both Arthur and Frieda soon had a daughter named Ran. Unfortunately, Frieda died from childbirth. Her death; however, didn't effected her lover or older sister who saw her nothing more than a tool in political matters. Relationships Margaret Margaret was Frieda's older sister and the aunt of her daughter. From is it's shown is that Margaret doesn't care much for Frieda since the former sent the latter as a mistress to a cruel man without any hesitation. Arthur Aurthur was Frieda's lover and the father of her daughter. There's nothing known about the relationship between the two. Since Frieda was given to Arthur as a mistress so it's unknown what Frieda truly felt about Arthur. Ran Kuroba Ran was Frieda's daughter and the daughter that she never got to see grow u. Frieda died shortly after giving birth to Ran. Despite all of this, Frieda deeply loved her daughter greatly. Even saying that Ran was the only thing that she ever had in her life. Violeta Frieda was extremely hated by the Changeling Queen Violeta became of the former sleeping with the latter's husband and mothering his child. Trivia * Frieda's name means "Peace, force, and strength". * It's revealed that she died from childbirth after giving birth to her daughter. * Unlike the other succubuses; however, Frieda was into sexual dreams. Category:Succubuses Category:Mothers Category:Mistresses Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Parents Category:Royalties Category:Immortals Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Rich Characters Category:Deceased Category:Flashback Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tragic Characters